Talk:Nahn
Do you need anything special to fish it with? --Answar 01:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC) thats my question, what exactly did you use to "fish" this guy up. and is a fishing skill of #? needed? I hear he drops the pop item for the other NM that drops the haste belt. If the monster is consistent to regular fished up monsters, which it probably is, you need no fishing skill to fish up a monster. You need to simply wait for a !!! mark when you fish and it could either be a regular monster, a big item, or the NM. Happy Hunting ~ User: Valo (Midgard) Fished this up today with Lu Shang and Robber Rig (94 skill) message was like any monster you can fish. We got Dagger, Blu neck piece, and i got the keyitem (Smoldering crab shell). Isania 20:37, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Fished him up on my second cast using Lu Shang Rod and a Minnow, I had 40 skill, looked like any other monster message so yea, GL everyone. YuberBlacknight 07:43, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Fished up by PLD in alliance with 47 skill and Lu Shang's Rod. Resisted stuns from our two Dark Knights fairly often, consider a Whm or Dnc to cover AoE damage to be important. --Lunaretic 10:01, July 10, 2010 (UTC) If fighting in an alliance consider pulling back when u see metallic body go up if not enough healing. I was able to fish it up with a Mithran rod and 25 skill several times, though it was pretty difficult to catch. Didn't bother trying to solo on cor, though I was able to easily outrun it with w.legs. Later went back with a group and killed it twice in one 90 minute run. The person that popped it (and only she) got the key item the second time. With a smaller group it's best to have the person with hate run away when it begins casting flood, while everyone else keeps smacking it to bring its stoneskin down. Only seemed to cast Flood while stoneskin was up, but that might need confirmation. Stoneskin was, however, definitely not dispellable. Myrid 10:12, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Can most likely be fished up from any pond in Abyssea La Thiene. I fished it up in the most south-eastern pond by conflux # 6. Crazze 21:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know of a "!!!" weakness this guy has? My ls has killed him roughly 15x and we have yet to see a scarf. Kav 00:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Reduced Casting Time? I fought this NM 11 times with a group, and each time as we fought it, the lower it's HP got, the faster it readied Bubble Shower and casted Waterga II, to the point where it was instant at about 5%. Though it does not use Chainspell or anything like that, the reduction in cast time is noteworthy. Bubble Shower and Waterga II spam can lay low a party real fast if you're not careful. I noticed this as well one of the first times we fought him. I thought it was just due to my casting ionohelix on him, but sometimes he does this and sometimes he does not. His fast cast is at chainspell speed though by the time he is almost dead. --Kav 00:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Question about note on main page # If in trouble, force NM into using Metallic Body. This will cause it to constantly forgo attacking, and cast Flood repeatedly instead, in which you can simply kite and hold. how exactly does one "force" it into using metallic body? --Cjudge 17:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC)